A seeking for revenge
by Charu
Summary: In an unknown lab, a hedgehog named Deomkie is trapped in a capsule, a doctor lets him out and tells why he was in that capsule. Now he is seeking revenge, but is it the right people that the doctor said?
1. the releasing of a hedgehog

I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to Sonic Team.  
  
-  
  
A computer monitor was shown in the shadows. It had diagrams for a machine. That machine that was on that monitor was right in front of it. It looked like a capsule or some sort. In there was a hedgehog. It had golden fur and black stripes. Its spikes were upright making it look like a person who put jell in his hair and put his hair spiked. Its eyes opened slowly to reveal that it was red eyed. It looked around for a hint on where it was. It then got a panic look and screamed a silent scream as it tried to break free from the capsule. He didn't notice that he had these tubes stuck on his skin. Some type of liquid flowed through them suddenly and made the hedgehog lose his strength.  
  
"Had a nice sleep?" A mans voice was heard.  
  
The hedgehog was still wide-awake, but it couldn't move. So it just listened. A figure appeared in the shadows, but it didn't show its features.  
  
"Confused? Don't worry, it will all be explained soon."  
  
The tubes went out of his skin, which cause the hedgehog to scream a silent scream again, but with pain. The capsule opened up which cause a small breeze to enter the capsule.  
  
"You're thinking right now that you have no idea on where you are and you just want to know right now."  
  
The figure came out of the shadows to reveal that he was just a doctor. It wasn't Dr. Eggman. This person was much thinner. He wore doctor clothing without the doctor features. And he had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Dr. Kohl. You were in that capsule for a long time."  
  
The hedgehog regained his strength and got up, and then he finally spoke these words.  
  
"How long have I been here Dr. Kohl?" Said the hedgehog in a deep voice.  
  
"Why, I say for 5 years. You were stuck in that capsule for 5 years."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"It's because of these guys." He said as he pulled out pictures of the sonic gang.  
  
"...Who are they?"  
  
"Sonic is that hedgehog right there, that's Knuckles right on the left side of Sonic, that's Tails right on the right side of Sonic. They are the ones who locked you up in that capsule."  
  
"What is my name?" Said the hedgehog acting like he didn't listen to him.  
  
"...Your name is...Deomkie."  
  
"Deomkie?"  
  
"Yes, strange name, but that doesn't matter. Did you hear me what I said before?"  
  
"Yes, you said those guys locked me up in that capsule."  
  
"You must be very mad at them."  
  
"..."  
  
"You want revenge."  
  
"..."  
  
"You want to make them pay."  
  
"..."  
  
"You want to kill them."  
  
"..."  
  
"You want to kill them yourself."  
  
"...I, will kill them for what they did." Said the hedgehog sounding really mad.  
  
"But if you're going to kill them. Spare the blue one and bring him to me."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"...I can't tell you."  
  
"...Ok."  
  
"Those guys are in this city we are in."  
  
"...And that is?"  
  
"Station Square."  
  
"Station...Square? For some reason, when I think about that name. I kind of remember something, but...I don't know why."  
  
"Well, forget about that. Just go after these guys." Said the Dr. who sounded worried. "Oh, and before you go and do your mission, will you please look for the Chaos Emeralds. I need then for something."  
  
Doemkie had many questions. He wondered why the Dr. told him these things and why he sounded so eager to get that blue hedgehog? He may never know.  
  
Meanwhile, on Emerald coast. Sonic was lying down on a stretcher and was drinking lemonade. The sun was shining brightly and some clouds seem to be enjoying it too. Sonic sighed and sipped some lemonade.  
  
"Ah, what a vacation this is. I could do this for a month." Said Sonic with his eyes closed. "After the incident on that crazy doctors ship, I just needed a vacation to settle my adventures for some time."  
  
"More lemonade sir?" Asked a female as she walked over to Sonic.  
  
"No thanks, drinking to much lemonade can make feel sick sometimes."  
  
"Oh, ok." She walked away.  
  
A plane was in a distance coming from the city. Inside that plane was Tails. A two-tailed fox. He was just test riding his Tornado since it had pretty good damage since the crash when Tails and Knuckles got off the Tornado. Everything seemed to be going ok. The engine was still working, the wings moved as he moved up and down, and the back wings were moving as he moved left to right. Everything was working, that is until Tails saw how much fuel he had used up.  
  
"Oh crap, I didn't pay attention to that." Said Tails in a panic expression.  
  
The Tornadoes alarm set off warning him that the Tornado was out of fuel and it was losing its attitude. Tails then tried to see if he could emergency land.  
  
Below, Sonic just continued to stare at the plane until he heard the alarm from it.  
  
"I know that alarm from anywhere. Tails, I'm coming!" Yelled Sonic as he ran after the plane.  
  
Tails saw a spot where he could land. But he had to do just right or he would hit the water. Tails grabbed the handle to steer the plane and began to go downwards.  
  
Sonic saw the Tornado suddenly make a nosedive.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" Questioned Sonic to himself.  
  
Tails then pulled to make the Tornado go out of the nosedive and try to land.  
  
"Yes!" Yelled Tails as he had it perfect just like he planned.  
  
The Tornado then halted to a stop. Sonic then came over to Tails to see if he was all right.  
  
"Tails, are you ok?" Asked Sonic.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sounds like you don't want me to help you anymore." Said Sonic calmly with a smirk.  
  
"Well..." Dang, Sonic got me. "Oh ok, I need help a lot." Said Tails.  
  
"Right then, what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, now we have to take the Tornado back to my place, but we don't have fuel."  
  
"That's easy, we could just borrow one from somebody so you can take that out of here using the mode when you're on the ground."  
  
"O-"  
  
Before Tails can say anything, Sonic was gone in a flash and came back with gas.  
  
"K?" Tails finished his word.  
  
"Hope those people don't mind using this." Said Sonic as he poured the gas. "There, all finished."  
  
"Thank you Sonic."  
  
"Hey, no problem, now if you excuse me, I got a vacation to finish."  
  
Sonic ran off in a flash and got back on the stretcher.  
  
"Oh Sonic, you haven't changed a bit." Said Tails smiling. "That's what it makes you special."  
  
Then there was a huge BANG!!! It shook the whole city. People were now screaming not knowing what it was.  
  
"Their goes my vacation." Sonic said with a little hint of anger in his words.  
  
Somewhere across from town, a fire was going on in the bank. People who were inside or near the building are dead now.  
  
"Jesus crises! What the hell happen here?" Question a police officer to himself.  
  
People were still running from the fire.  
  
"Get the fire department here and many ambulances!"  
  
By the time Sonic arrived, the fire was already bad enough. Sonic then saw a figure run by the fire. Sonic then gave chase to it.  
  
"HEY!!! YOU!!! STOP!!!" Yelled Sonic chasing after the person or thing, he couldn't tell.  
  
The thing had nowhere else to run, as it was a dead end. The thing stopped and turn around. Sonic went closer to see it's features. He saw a hedgehog. He was just startled for a moment for seeing another hedgehog around here as it unlikely for a hedgehog to live here. Sonic first thought of it was that he thought it was Shadow for a second as it had the same shape as Shadow, but without the chest fur.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"No, I'm not Shadow. I'm somebody you know." Said the hedgehog.  
  
"No, I don't know you. Who are you?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you know me."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Whatever, I got to get going."  
  
He then jumped on a wall and jumped to side to side until he was on the roof. To reveal he was holding a Chaos Emerald. He then went out of site.  
  
"Hmm, he had a Chaos Emerald. Eggman probably up to his evil schemes again." Sonic said to himself.  
  
Sonic walked back to where the fire was to see that the fire trucks were here spraying water on the building.  
  
"Hmm, I should help them out."  
  
Sonic then rolled into a ball and did a Sonic spin to create a mini tornado. At least it was help.  
  
After that was finished, he got dizzy for spinning to long.  
  
"Ok, I got to puke." Thought Sonic as he went to a nearby trashcan.  
  
He puked in the trashcan, but you couldn't see him doing it. Tails then appeared in the scene.  
  
"Sonic, you should've waited for me." Said Tails.  
  
Sonic looked up to Tails to see he was in the Tornado.  
  
"You didn't have to follow you know, but thanks for checking anyway."  
  
"No problem!" Said Tails with a smile.  
  
"Um, Tails. Can I talk to you over there for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
-  
  
So, how did you like it? I putted some effort on making this. If you see some mistakes in this part, then please tell me and I will fix it. Oh, and please don't sound like a jerk while you say them. 


	2. Master Emerald stolen

I still do not own Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
-  
  
On Angle Island, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald like he always does. A lone wolf he is as he is the only living Echidna left on the planet. He was dozing off since he has been awake for almost a week now. He was just about to get to sleep when he heard a noise of rushing wind. He looked to see a Hedgehog taking the Master Emerald.  
  
"HEY YOU!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" Yelled Knuckles as he was threatening the hedgehog by showing his fists.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, is this your emerald? Well too bad, I need it."  
  
And with that, he ran off with it.  
  
HEY YOU!!! STOOOOP!!!" Yelled Knuckles as he was chasing after him.  
  
He didn't look where he was going and he fell off a cliff.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, AHHHHH!!!" He yelled as he fell.  
  
Meanwhile, where Sonic and Tails were, they were discussing something.  
  
"Well, you see." Sonic started. "While I was chasing it, I found out that it was a hedgehog that looked like Shadow."  
  
"So, you think Shadow is the one who did this?" Said Tails curious.  
  
"No, it wasn't Shadow, it somebody that thinks I know him."  
  
"Weird."  
  
Somebody turned on a T.V. in a room. The figure sat down on a couch and began watching a comedy show. The figure was none other than Amy. She just went shopping at the local store. She just continued to watch her favorite show until a newsbreak all of a sudden came on.  
  
"Huh?" Said Amy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Su and this is breaking news, reporter Henry is reporting on the incident in Station Square. Henry." Said a female newscaster in the T.V.  
  
"Thank you Su, as you can see now, the bank had just burst into flames not log ago. We are still trying to take out the fire as of right now. The explosion happened just about an hour ago. Our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog came to the scene and gave chase to somebody. He says that he got away by wall jumping. We were a little disappointed for that, but we will find out who did this."  
  
"Hmm, looks like my Sonic is having a little problem. I'll be happy to help him help him out." Said Amy with a gleeful smile.  
  
She turned off the T.V. and went on her way to find Sonic.  
  
Knuckles woke up from the fall. It felt like he was still falling, but he wasn't.  
  
"Why do I-"Knuckles gasped. "Now I remember, without the Master Emerald, this can no longer stay in the air. AHHHHHHH!!!" Yelled Knuckles as the island continued to fall and splashed in the water, which cause a gigantic wave.  
  
There was a huge rumble in the Mystic Ruins. People saw with there own eyes that an island had just fallen from the sky and it looks like the island is part of the Mystic Ruins. That's something you see everyday.  
  
Sonic and Tails were at the train station talking to one another.  
  
"I'll get into the case tomorrow. I've been working all day on the Tornado." Said Tails kind of sad of not helping Sonic.  
  
"No problem, you get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tails then with his Tornado got on the tracks and went into his machines car form and drove off on the tracks.  
  
"Hope he doesn't get into trouble." Thought Sonic with a worried face.  
  
"SONIC!!!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
  
Sonic turned around to see Amy.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why, I'm going to help you with your problem silly."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Awww, come on. Tell the truth."  
  
"It's getting late, I better be going to sleep. See Ya!"  
  
Sonic then ran in a flash leaving Amy zoned out.  
  
"Humph, if Sonic doesn't want help, then fine. I hate him." Said Amy closing her eyes. "And yet, I love him in my heart."  
  
Knuckles was limping in a jungle in the Mystic Ruins. He had no idea where he was at, he kept going though.  
  
"Well, this is just great, first someone steals the Master Emerald, then I fall off a cliff, then the island falls and me flying, and now I broken my leg and totally lost in this blasted jungle like place."  
  
The sun was going down by the minute. If it got dark out, then he wouldn't even know where he's going. Knuckles saw somebody in the distance and went over to him yelling.  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT!!!"  
  
The figure stopped and turned around to reveal it was that hedgehog that had stolen the Master Emerald.  
  
"It's you!" Yelled Knuckles with an angry tone and expression.  
  
"Oh, you don't look so good, did you broke your leg?" Said the hedgehog with a mocking tone.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ha ha, I should kill you now."  
  
Knuckles couldn't fight well with a leg broken, but he was going to fight anyways.  
  
"Bring it on." Said Knuckles in a stance.  
  
The hedgehog made his first move by running at him in incredible speed. It then jumped and was going to do a high-kick move on him. Knuckles dodge it barley by rolling out of the way. The hedgehog then went for a headlock. It was going to break his neck. Knuckles then pushed a button on something he was carrying the whole time. He then got out of the hedgehogs headlock and went to punch him in the face. He missed the shot and ended up falling face flat as the hedgehog had jump and got on his back. The hedgehog then got out what looked like claws from his hands. It was about to go into Knuckles head until something pushed the hedgehog off of Knuckles.  
  
"Nobody hurts my Knuckles!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"Rouge, you came."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, enough of the sweet talk, I got to teach this guy a lesson."  
  
The hedgehog got up with his eyes glowing redder now.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"No, I'm not Shadow. My name is Deomkie. Why did you interfere?"  
  
"Deomkie? I kind of remember the name from somewhere."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"All right, I don't want you hurting him."  
  
"He did something bad to me 5 years ago."  
  
Knuckles was confused, he doesn't remember a hedgehog like that before.  
  
"What did I do?" Asked Knuckles.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me." Said Deomkie.  
  
"He's being honest, he didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Lies, all lies. You're with him I know it. In that case, I'll kill you both."  
  
He then went after Rouge fast speed.  
  
"Knuckles, I'll distract him, get out of here."  
  
Rouge barley dodged the attack that Deomkie was doing. She then ran away making him follow her. Knuckles got up and began limping again. He found a ladder that may bring him to a hospital or something. He began to climb the long ladder. It wasn't easy for his broken leg. Night all ready took over the place now. He wondered if Rouge was all right.  
  
Rouge dodged another attack from Deomkie. He was on a rampage to kill her now. She then began to climb a tree. She got to the top to see if Knuckles was gone. He was still on the ladder so she just have to distract him more.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Knuckles reached the top of the ladder and began going through a tunnel. He found a nearby cart on a track. He went in it and pulled a lever.  
  
Rouge climbed another tree to see Knuckles was gone. She then got on the ground and pulled out a ball or something. Deomkie was about to punch her, but then she through the ball down to reveal it was a smoke bomb. When the smoked clear, she was going. Deomkie was angry about this. He slammed his fist on the ground cursing.  
  
Knuckles got out of the cart and went to the nearest medical center, which was made of wood. He limped across the field to the wooden house. It was locked. Knuckles then knocked on the door. There was no answer. Angry for this, he just mumbled something. He then limped towards the Train Station. It wasn't open.  
  
"What, but it's always open."  
  
Knuckles then looked if there was any other building he could get medical attention. He saw a house in a distance, but it looked like a workshop with mechanics going on. He didn't care; it was the last place he could see to stay.  
  
Tails lied about going to bed; he was still working on his Tornado. It still had a few problems, but not that much more. He then heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Sorry, we are closed." Tails said not letting his eyes off the Tornado.  
  
"Tails, it's me." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Tails looked up to see Knuckles at the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know it was you." Said Tails. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I need medical attention."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look at my leg genius."  
  
Tails look at his leg to see it was twisted in an odd position and there were some deep cuts.  
  
"How can you walk with that?" Tails said with a shock expression.  
  
"Lets just say I'm use to it."  
  
Tails got a wheelchair out.  
  
"No, I don't need that, I'm fine walking."  
  
"But your leg."  
  
"No worry, I just came here for a stay and some medical attention."  
  
Knuckles follow Tails to a first aid room. Knuckles went on the bed and lied down.  
  
"You can rest here, I'm going to put some chemicals on your cuts so it may hurt a little."  
  
Tails went into a cabinet and pulled out some type of liquid. He put it on Knuckles legs that caused him to twitch a little. He then put a wet cast on his leg and wrapped it around it.  
  
"There we go you can stay here until it recovers. If you don't want to, Fine, but it's best if you stay here."  
  
And with that, the fox walked away.  
  
"Hope it heals soon, I need to get back on finding the Master Emerald." Knuckles said closing his eyes. 


End file.
